A Long Future
by starlightreader
Summary: Takes place after all the twilight books. So many thing happen which makes romances evolve and become stronger and some obstacles and secrets make them grow apart. This story takes place when Edward and Bella go to Chicago after the war's first battle.


THE LONG FUTURE

Disclaimer- I did not write any of the twilight books nake up the original characters.

A/N This takes after all of the Twilight books. You'll discover what happened in the other books as you read the novel about Edward and Bella's future struggles out of Forks, Washington. Enjoy. :-)

BPOV

It has been a hard life since I moved out of Forks, Washington. My nightmares have grown steadily worse. It worse then the nightmare I had before Edward left. I'm still haunted by an evil villian in my dreams who wants nothing more than what I can't offer. There has been so much sorrow in Forks. I'm glad and sad all at the same time that I'm moving. I'm going where I can only be found by those who truley love me. I walked in from another room and went to see Edward. I look over and Edward's beautiful topaz eyes were sparkling just like his luminous skin in the sunlight. It's almost as if he can see into my soul. He still can't read my mind, but he knows whats in my heart. I heard the loud rain drops hitting the window on the fast moving train. Edward looked upon me lovingly, but says nothing. I see the hurt and suffering he has been through. His arm is still badly bruised and swallon. I touched it and he murmered.

"Bella... no. Let's just wait till we get to Chicago. Once there we'll find shelter. I promise. Where were you? You've been gone all night! I was worried."

I nodded. I didn't pretend I knew what Edward was going through. He's been alive over a century with a wonderful family. He tells me that he was alone before he met me, but now that Alice is missing its as if he's lonely all over again. I know that Alice has always been close to Edward. It's my fault she's gone. If I hadn't come here there wouldn't have been a war.

"I was talking to Esme... I told you that." I said.

"Bella... I don't know what you're thinking... and god... you know I wished I did know. I don't know what this... has all done to you, but I feel as if you're not telling me everything." He noticed my tears and he took me into his arms. I knew I couldn't tell Edward everything that's happend to me, because so much else has happened. In due time everyone will know.

"You're scaring me you know that. I know Jacob is gone and how much Victoria and those other damn werewolfs have hurt you. Alice is gone Bella... I can't lose you too!" Edward said.

"I know Edward... I'm sorry I'm just shaken up is all. When we reach Chicago we'll meet up with your family and find Alice. Everything will be fine." I knew Edward could hear the uncertainty in my voice. Edward's always been strong and know I have to be.

"Bella Cullen you're my wife and my life. I would do anything to protect you. We'll make it through this and soon there will be no pain and suffering. If I could have conqured the world in order to end your sorrow, I would have."

_Flashback_

_My dad walked me down the aisle in my beautiful white wedding dress. I saw Edward looking at me lovingly. I had so much happiness. Edward changed me the day before the wedding and I knew I would be with Edward forever. Before the wedding I had cold feet, but when I saw Edward standing there I knew this was right. Edward came down and relieved me from my father's arm. I kissed Charlie on the cheek. When he sat down I told him thankyou and that I loved him. We had gotten through the whole ceremony and my side of the family had no dry eyes. We kissed passionately, but were split apart just when we heard chuckling. It was Victoria. Her red long hair was blowing in the wind and here eyes were black as coal. The guests turned and saw victoria. Some started to cry and some started to scream, but most were just frightened. Almost instantly my side of the family ran to their cars and left the Cullen home where the wedding was being held. Only Charlie was left. Even my mom and her new boyfriend ran off. _

_"Well that was fun. I didn't know I had that effect on people. Stupid humans. I don't know what's worse humans, werewolfs, or dirty blooded vampires." Victoria said and glared as if fire would soon come from her black eyes. _

_"Victoria what do you expect! James was trying to kill me! You've ruined everything I love. You've followed me and ruined my wedding day. What else can you do? I'm a vampire now you can't hurt me!" I shouted. _

_I didn't notice my fathers face when he heard what I had become. He was very confused, but seemed to be relieved all at the same time. All of Edward's immediate and distant family stood up and were ready for anything. _

_"You don't think I can hurt you Bella? I'll admit that I'm quite outnumbered, but I have nothing to lose. You on the other hand have everything to lose." Victoria replied. _

_She snapped her fingers and two guys wearing black shirts came forward carring both Jasper and Jacob. _

_"JASPER!" Alice screamed. _

_"The werewolf feud is none of your concern Victoria. If we didn't have vampires like you we might not even have a feud!" Edward shouted. He was actually defending Jacob._

_"I was actually suprised that Bella wanted him alive, even though the werewolfs were about to start a war because of Bella's change. She must still have a heart." Victoria spat. _

_Before anyone knew it everyone looked at Alice and Jasper. Alice has such a look of horror in her eyes that could make any vampire cry. But soon everyone turned their attention to Alice. Her eyes turned red. Red? No one's eyes looked like that. Just black or gold really. Then all of a sudden the guard holding Jasper's weak body fell to the ground and the guard started screaming. Did Alice have another power? She's too old to have another power. I think. Alice ran towards Jasper. Edward, Emmet, and Carlisle tried to stop her, but it was too late. The guard regained his posture and grabbed Alice, and teleported them to another place. The famliy began to weep in dry tears which made their frustration grow even more.. Victoria grabbed Jacob's neck and threw him to the ground almost as if she was planning on feeding. _

_"I wish I didn't have to feed on animal's blood like the dirty blood suckers!" Victoria said. _

_Right when she was about to sink her teeth in I tackled her to the ground. I never realised how much power she had. She threw me into a tree and went for Edward, but before she left she said,_

_"I'll come back for you later! I'm going to the vamp who took my beloved!"_

_My father stood in front of Edward and defended him. Edward looked shocked. I didn't know if it was because he was a human about to fight a vampire or the fact that he was protecting Edward after he left me so many months ago. _

_"Charlie..." Edward said. _

_"Please Edward." Edward seemed to read his mind. He looked shocked. But soon Edward lifted him up and sped away. _

_Carlisle and some of the distant relatives went for Victoria when Edward left. Emmet, Rosalie stayed with the unconsience Jasper. Esme on the otherhand went for the body guard that recently had Jacob in his arms. I crawled over to Jacob and had to cover my nose, because his body reaked of blood from all the wonds on his body. He was barly consience. _

_"Bella... I'm sorry. I let me feelings for vampires and my love for you get in the way of our friendship. I have to warn you! Once the werewolfs find me they'll begin the war. Run Bella. I'm sorry we couldn't protect you from Victoria. You'll be in more danger... from werewolfs than any vams now. You'll need all the strength you can get Bella. I'm sorry I have to do this..."_

_Only Esme knew what was to become of me..._

_End Of Flashback_

"I know I'm your wife Edward. I knew being a vampire would be hard, but not this hard. I love you so much. Why is this happening. And will I ever get my power? You can't always defend me. I know I'm stronger, but I can't always rely on my strength." A part of me knew Edward was hiding something from me as well.

"It took me a day to find out mid because it was so obvious with the voices in my head. Alice however needed something drastic to happen to her to find out that she had another power. You might not have one, but if you do I don't know when you'll know. I wish I could answer all your questions, but I can't. " Edward replied. Almost instantly we arrived in at the train station in Chicago.

A/N I left some clues in there so you'll figure out what the secrets are. I have revealed some of them, but so many more twists turns are to come. All of your questions will be answered in the story... I promise. And did you all forget about Aeo? You won't hear about that in a while, but be prepared. Please comment. I know that I have grammer and puncuation errors, but I was so excited writing this story that I couldn't fix all of them. I also have spelling errors, but I can't fix them because I don't currently have word. I'll try to submit the next chapter within a few days. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
